Ronen Braxton
Ronen Braxton is the only known Peace Maker in the world. He travels around the two Kingdoms, trying to make peace. His weapon choice is the Battle Axe he got during a battle and a shield with a Happy Face on it that he made at the age of 12. Biography Born to a rich family in Urgon City, Ronen Braxton had always been a Peace Maker. Growing up was hard for Ronen. He never understood why anyone would want to "get even" or harm the people of the Kingdom of Dandra. In School, History Class was his hardest subject. At many points he had fights with his teachers about how Ukon was just as much a cause of the First War as Dandra. One day at the age of 10, Ronen's father gave him a Ukon Shield. Ronen was so mad one day after class he came home and painted over the shield. He painted the one thing in the world he wanted to see. A face smiling at him. A peace filled face. He never lost sight of the Shield for the rest of his life. He was drafted to fight at the age of 18 for Ukon. And he met someone that would shape the rest of his life. Milo. Army Days Once he was sent to a bace in Tricon, his training began. He made only one friend while there. Milo. Milo was a great friend and supporter of Peace as well. Milo's father was the Head of Urgon City Council at the time and had been taken to train (as Ronen had) for an upcoming attack on Dandra. Milo suspected that a war was going to start up. The Second War. Milo and Ronen were sent into Dandra to start little attacks along with the rest of their team. They were 20 years old at the time. Milo had his battle axe by his side, while Ronen had a few daggers in his boots and a sword. Somehow the people of Dandra knew they were coming and attacked them. Milo was fighting a very big man and Ronen was fighting another. Suddenly Ronen was pushed off a small hill by one man. Ronen quickly pretended to be dead. The man left him there. By the time he got back up the hill, Milo had been stabbed in the chest. He was not dead but soon would be. Milo's last words were for Ronen to take his Battle Axe and head to Dandra, to understand their side of the story as well. Milo handed Ronen his battle axe and died. Ronen cried a bit, and did as he was told. He went to Dandra. Milo's Directions As told he went to Dandra. He told the Guards his wish. He even showed them his shield and he told them his story. They decided to let him pass. Once there Ronen began to understand their side of the story. Once he saw how their schools ran and how History Class ran almost the same as his past one did, he decided to settle down and make some money, so he became a Shield Salesman. More than once he was asked to sell his shield for a lot of money. More than once did he turn it down. The King even met him, after his Captain of the Guard bought a shield from him. King Robert asked him his story so he told it. Robert smiled. The King had liked the idea of peace once also, but he had decided it was not possible. He gave Ronen some money and bought a shield. The King left to go to the Eastern Mountains that day. King Robert I never returned. The Second War Milo predicted this. That was what Ronen thought when he heard about the King's murder at the hands of Ukon. Panic was in the streets and battles all over the City. Ronen took what he could, including some money, his shield and his battle axe and he left Dandra. From then on he promised himself to devote his time to making peace. He went from place to place in Ukon and Dandra. He caught the attention of all the Highest Rankings, they even let him come in and talk with them. He never gave up on Milo and his dream. The Dream of Peace. Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Peace Makers